tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 16
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12, Archive 13, Archive 14, Archive 15 NameBOARDS I'm contributing a little something to the Engine Character Gallery but if its ok with u i am renaming it Nameboards. Why? Nameplates is something thats rather on the side of an engine, Nameboards are big wooden board. TEngine 22:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Pictures SteamTeam enjoys the latest pictures i have given but me and him are getting a little upset of them having them removed He PM's me saying they are great finds, Rare or not, does it really matter if some are that small? Best thing really is to leave them up until one day i can find better ones, unless i can make them alot bigger Any Thomas page deserves pictures big or small releated to an episode. TEngine 15:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Check the Runaway Page Redone versions Uploaded, Cutted out the blue border and made it bigger. If you like them i will do the same to the rest, BTW, That other whistles and sneezes pic is better than the other, its extended. TEngine 16:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) BIG Continuity Error Thomasfan, have you and any other viewers have noticed the following mistake -- in "Diesel Does It Again" -- The Fat Controller tells Diesel, "I will not be inviting you back!" However, this doesen't stop Britt Alcroft and Steve Asquith from making him appear in other episodes, especially now that he lives on the Island of Sodor! Look, I know I may sound quite dramatic here, but I was just wondering if you ever noticed the error. Also, Thomasfan, would you possibly know the reason why they kept Diesel coming back, and then made him a permant character. Thanks :Thank you. Re: Removing content from talk page I didn't realise, I thought you could do anything you wanted to your talk page. Maybe you should include that in your rules. Editing Hi Thomasfan I just wanted to know what certain way you like your wikia in so that I know if I want to make a new article or edit another page. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 21:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC)) Music Video Nameplates Should I or you upload Arthur, Emily, and other's Nameboards from Five New Engines in the Shed? Shiningtimefan 00:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Can you unlock the page for me? it says view source for me. Shiningtimefan 00:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It won't let me, so here. Shiningtimefan 00:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you also out that the mail van is the only non face character yo have its own nameboard under trivia? Shiningtimefan 00:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thomas and Gordon Watch and Play These two Pages have the same content, one of them may have to be deleted. :That info about Wilbert is true, He is in the Book "The Fat Controller". TEngine 14:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Should it be a Trivia then? And the Down the Mine Video with the "Echo Track" I had TWO Versions of that, One when i was young, and now today. It includes a extra pecie of Music in Whistles and Sneezes and Percy whistles extra in Dirty Objects. ::The Down the Mine Intro is also used on some of the 1988 and 1985 releases. I know all about the variations of the Thomas Videos, I just make them sound complicated! XD TEngine 15:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: City of Truro Already done :) SteamTeam 17:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :My pleasure, what do you think of the face? SteamTeam 17:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. If City of Truro was to have a face, I think that would look just right :) SteamTeam 20:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I did sign those comments, ya know You keep putting on a 'he forgot to sign this comment' note in my talk messages even when I did using the four tildes. Why is that? Plus, I'm not getting why you are making these edits but aren't leaving any comments. It's making me feel nobody will ever notice what I did notice. P.S. Don't think I'm accusing you. I'm new here, so I'm just asking. Question Hey can you put a picture with Annie and Clarabel on bogies onHero of the Rails and their page once it gets uploaded since I can't edit it? Shiningtimefan 02:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Another question, what about adding a different pic of Lakeside, an overhead shot seen in some episodes, or even at night? Shiningtimefan 02:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: I did sign those comments, ya know I would put them in myself, but those pages are apperantly 'edit protected'... except for people who are higher up the corporate ladder (like you). P.S. How do I reply to a talk comment? I know I might be sounding like a total idiot, but still... CGI-isn't-bad 02:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Could you tell me any more specifics about how I'll "soon be able to edit pages"? Because the "edit this page" thing appears on some pages, but not on those like the episode pages. Of course, you probably already know that, but I wanted to make myself clear. :CGI-isn't-bad 02:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Goofs I know a goof for 10 Years of Thomas. The backcover says the episode James goes Buzz Buzz, but the title card just says "Buzz Buzz". I still have a VHS copy of it and watched it not to long ago. A goof for You Can't Win is the narrator said when Peter Sam used to be called Stuart, and Sir Handel Falcon. But they haven't been introduced as those names yet. Shiningtimefan 17:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) What to do? The tomy and trackmaster pages have been pretty similar until now. I have tried to add the new trackmaster items to the tomy page but you deleted my edits. Should we put all items related to trackmaster on the trackmaster page and take anything about trackmaster out of the tomy page so they can be seperated, also should we add a "see relating articles" and put them to relate each other. Should we make a page about the company tomy and should we make a page about fisher price?Sidekickjason 19:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :So should I fix the tomy page so the engines come with what they come with when they were tomy products and should I delete trackmaster engines that are on the list and should I get rid of greatest moments on the tomy page? A Common Goof? On the Ffarquhar article it is stated no engine (excluding Toby and Mavis) may proceed up to Anopha Quarry However, in Trust Thomas, Toby's Tightrope, and Donald's Duck, engines other than them (Thomas, Percy, Donald and Duck) can be seen in the quarry, thereby having to have used the line. Is this a goof on the modeler's part or am I misinterpreting it? OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ah yes, Thomas and Bertie. A noticable goof, but a great episode none the less. OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My pictures... ---- What's so bad about the pictures in Nameboards that you've deleted all of them? There wasn't any need, and they certainly looked better than they did before with my touch. Why were they removed? "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it!" "I will do it, I will do it, I will do it!" 06:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC)